


Northward Gaze

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-13
Updated: 2003-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Northward Gaze

  
Aragorn stared at the pale face for a long moment in complete incomprehension and then began to slap it roughly. "Wake up, Bory! Wake up!"

Boromir groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a touching death scene here."

Aragorn shook his head happily. "Nope. You're staying with me. Forever and ever and ever and ever-"

"I get the point." Still groaning cutely, Boromir pushed himself into a semi-sitting position. Aragorn was still mostly on top of him, so the effort didn't go very far. "Any particular reason for this?"

"Because," Aragorn leaned in conspiratorially (a/n: you have no fucking idea how long it took for me to spell that correctly), "you'd make a very ugly corpse," he confided and began to rub his hands energetically on the sides of Boromir's face.

"I see," Boromir pushed Aragorn off his lap and stood to stretch. He looked down in incomplete surprise. "Mind giving me a hand here?"

"Right." Aragorn stood, rubbing his erection as he did so. Bringing people back to life always got him off. He pulled the arrows out of Boromir's chain mail with slightly-practiced ease. Then his hand strayed, well, lower.

"You mind?"

Aragorn didn't answer, seeing as how he had suddenly broke all Arda records and had Boromir's dick in his mouth.

"We're in public."

Aragorn still didn't answer.

"Legolas is watching."

Yeah.

"And so's Gimli. Oh, wait. Nevermind, they're not watching anymore. For pity's sake, I didn't need to know elves could bend that way!"

Aragorn was doing a great impression of a man who liked sucking cock.

"And then there's the fact that I didn't _ask_ to be brought back from certain death-ah, that feels good."

Aragorn did his best to smile happily.

"But as I was saying, you had no right to do it."

Aragorn mumbled something that rhymed with 'sing'.

"Course you're my bloody king. Still doesn't give you the right. What will my father say?"

This time it rhymed it 'hump be'.

"My father will most certainly not jump you! Just because you've shagged everyone I'm related to (including my second cousin's third son's nephew) doesn't mean my father will throw off his madness just so he can shag you on that black stone floor. You have a high opinion of yourself."

Aragorn didn't even need to say it.

"Alright, so it's earned. Just don't stop sucking."

Several minutes later, Aragorn decided that some head bobbing would be quite in order. Boromir, for his part, was screaming too loud for him to notice. He hoped Aragorn didn't mind if he came down his throat, especially since they were out of condoms.

"Can I die now?" he grumbled as he pulled up his leggings.

"Nope." Aragorn seemed to have enjoyed his snack and he kept nuzzling at Boromir in hopes he could get some more. "We have to get to Rohan so we can shag Eomer. And then Faramir-"

"He's my brother!"

"Fine. So you can just watch. And then Imrahil-"

"My uncle!"

"But only by marriage," Aragorn reminded him with a swipe of the tongue at his closed britches.

"Very well," Boromir sighed. "Anyone else?"

"No, just you. My Bory."

Boromir rolled his eyes. Maybe he would have been better off dead.  
   
 


End file.
